


Until The Last One Breaks

by Sagie__Depresseo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A long time, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Barista Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cuddles, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin is a real softie, Hyunsung are cuties, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Sleepy babies, Soft Seo Changbin, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, hand holding, i promise i wont make anyone suffer, mostly for Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagie__Depresseo/pseuds/Sagie__Depresseo
Summary: Hyunjin never had a decent love life. Now that he has already given up on finding love, he has created a game for him and his friends to play throughout senior year.The Game?Make your friends fall in love with you.Rule #1: No telling anyone about the gameRule #2: Don't hurt the person you are toying withRule #3: It ends in heartbreak, don't let that heartbreak ruin your friendshipand lastly, the rule all love games have, the rule that tends to get broken the easiest...Rule#4: ABSOLUTELY NO FALLING IN LOVE!Hyunjin has this in the bag. He has always been competitive and he has never fallen in love before, this will be a piece of cake for him. Or so he thought.





	1. Pillow Fight and Stupid Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin denies that he wants to find love.

The eve before going back to school. Some were more excited than others… The ones who are excited were currently ransacking Hyunjin’s house.

  
“Felix, did you find any sweets? Anything that will rot our teeth away? I want to show up on our first day with no teeth. We will start a fashion trend!” Jisung’s voice rang throughout the home so loudly that Hyunjin could hear the collective groans of their Hyungs from the next room over.

Hyunjin grinned, finally leaving his room to join his friends. Regretting it as soon as he entered a room that was meant for peaceful gatherings.  
There in front of him was his 8 closest friends looking as if they were going to start WW3 right in the middle of his living room.

Jisung, Felix and Minho were on the ground, flopping around like fish, reaching out to grab whoever is the closest. Hyunjin walked in just in time to see Jeongin sacrifice Chan and ran away head first into Changbin.  
Looks like they found the sugar.

“I’M THIS CLOSE,” Woojin held his hands close to each other, “TO KICKING EVERYONES ASS.”  
Seungmin let out a forced laugh from the chokehold Felix had him in, “What ass?”  
A few of their friends let out some protest and Hyunjin swears he heard someone say, “I’m the thicc queen™.”

“Ummm… Guys?” Hyunjin meekly interrupted them. Or tried to interrupt them.

He tried a few more times with no avail, until Jisung noticed him and finally got the other guys to settle down. Not as politely as Hyunjin tried but it got them to relax for a small moment.  
Hyunjin silently thanked Jisung before proceeding with what he wanted to say.

“I want to have one last sleep over before summer ends officially.” In reality, he wanted a sleepover because their Hyungs aren’t in the same school as them anymore and the thought made him too sad to be alone.

  
“That’s a great idea!” Minho excitedly grabbed onto Jisung, “I will get to see my babies off on their first day of school before going to work.” Jisung struggled in the grasp of the forced embrace before giving up and snuggling up to him in defeat.  
Woojin offered a ride for the younger ones back to their homes to pick up some clothes and school bags.  
Minho and Changbin went to their shared apartment to do the same, minus the school bags.

  
Which left Chan and Hyunjin. They were left in silence as soon as Felix and Jisung’s laughter got cut off by the front door.

They moved into the kitchen to search the drawers for local deliver places menus. Hyunjin had his head halfway into a cabinet before he tried to start up a conversation. “My parents won’t be home any time soon. They are on call this week and the next, so they are staying in a cheap apartment just a few blocks away from the hospital.” He didn’t understand why he felt the need to explain why they aren’t home, especially since Chan has been one of Hyunjins best friends since childhood. Chan practically knew all of his secrets and he knew all of Chans.

Chan still let out a sigh of sympathy and went to pat his back, “You can always come and stay at my house, so you won’t feel as lonely. Mom loves you so much, she would be so excited to know that you want to stay with us for a while.”

Hyunjin playfully pushed his hand away, “And what? Replace you when you head off to college.” The thought of Chan leaving and not being with him and his friends 24/7 stung, he felt his tears form but pushed them back down. Chan noticed the sadness in Hyunjins eyes and decided to keep everything light hearted for the moment.

  
“I’m sure she would forget me instantly if she had you by her side. She does still call you ‘My Sweet Child.” Chan mimicked his mothers high pitched voice and exaggerated the syllables while rolling his eyes. “Anyways I’m not leaving for college anytime soon and when I do, I will still be working at the studio down town. So, I’ll see you at least three times a month.”

Hyunjin laughed loudly before going back to hunting for the take-out menu.  
“Who said anything about me needing to see you?” He snickered.

“Oh, you’re right. You’ll finally have an excuse to see lover boy everyday by yourself. What did you describe him in your last text to me? A cheerful chipmunk? Personally, I think he looks more squirelish.”  
Flustered he tried to get his head out of the cabinet only to hit his head. Letting out a loud OW, he turned to face Chan.  
A stuttering and flustered mess he tried to deny the accusation, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Let me refresh your memory,” he paused dramatically, taking in a deep breath. “Dear journal, I don’t know how to write this down, but I’ve never been in love.” Hyunjin at this point started yelling random things to make Chan stop.  
This is so embarrassing. “YOU READ MY JOURNAL?! OHMY- “He let out noises of distress.

Chan just smiled and kept on. “Let me rephrase that, siiiiigh.”

  
“Did you just say sigh?” at this point Hyunjin had his head buried in his hands.

  
“Yes. Now let me continue,” being the theatrical guy he is, he waved his hands to give emphasis. “ _Let me rephrase that, siiiiiiiigh,_ I’ve been in love, but it never ends well. I believe I will never find actual love-“

  
Hyunjin finally put his hands around Chans mouth, “Please stop. I get it, I write like a five-year-old and I’m an angsty teen. Leave me aloooone.”

His friend was on the floor laughing basically making fun of his sad love history.  
Which is reasonable since Chan was there for all the ups and downs in his past relationships. Of course, his other friends were there but Chan witness how broken Hyunjin became throughout all of them.  
So, Chan joking about that made him feel as if those relationships were nothing but pieces of a dark past that Hyunjin won’t have to revisit.

They continued messing around until Chan brought up the same topic as before.  
The look in his eyes gave it away almost immediately. “So Jisung, huh?”  
_Please let this agony end._

“No.” The firmness in his voice should’ve made his friend stop. But Chan wasn’t backing down that easily.  
“Maybe you should talk to him.”  
Letting out an exasperated sigh he shook his head. Wishing they would drop this and order food before their friends come back and then play Mario kart.  
Gosh, he is going to miss playing Mario kart with Chan.

“I do talk to him, he is my best friend. If you haven’t noticed yet.”  
Now it was Chans turn to get frustrated, “you know what I mean.”  
“I don’t.”  
Tossing a pillow from the couch at Hyunjin, Chan kept going. “Stop being stubborn!”

“I’m not being sTuBboRn! I already told you I don’t want love. I don’t want a relationship. I don’t even think I’m capable of feeling love anymore.” He said picking up a different pillow and pelting his so called ‘friend’ in the face.

After recovering from the hit Chan grabbed a different pillow and chunked it at him.  
Continuing throwing whatever pillows they could find at eachother and yelling random things, such as “Bow down you elephant trunk shaped peasant” or “Surrender to I, your last braincell,” they finally got off the subject that makes Hyunjin uncomfortable.

“You want to make your senior interesting and see if you are right about not being able to be in love?”


	2. GAME START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreeing seems to be to easy to him

     "What does that mean, Hyung?"

 

“I know you are sad about us not being at the school to watch over you all anymore, so I wanted to make a game out of your last year of high school.”

    

Hyunjin was confused to say the least but oddly intrigued by his best friends’ words. The gleam in his eyes made him squirm but Hyunjin leaned closer as if to tell Chan quietly that he has his full attention.

 

And Chan went on. “Those cliché romance novels where they are like ‘Oh! I have no feelings so I wanna see how many people can fall in love with me.’ But in the end, they fall in? Let’s do that.”

 

“You are insane.”

“You’re fascinated.” He stated with that all knowing tone he has. “This will also be a great opportunity for me to prove that you like Jisung.”

 

Chan knew what he was doing. Hyunjin hates being proved wrong; he lived to be competive.

Smirking he stared at Chan, knowing that this is what that mischievous smile on his face wanted.

 

“You got yourself a player, mister Bang Chan.”

 

_I never get proved wrong, goodluck._

[ɢᴀᴍᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛ?]

 

They had no clue when the rest of the boys would show back up, so they scrambled to create rules.

Of course, for it to be an official game they needed two players and luckily for Hyunjin, he was great at negotiating.

Chan was he opponent.

 

Rule #1: No telling anyone about the game.

As competitive as they were, they were excited to play this game, in some sick excitement that they were embarrassed about. This could hurt someone, but they still wanted to play.

That probably made them the two biggest scumbags in town.

 

They couldn’t let anyone know about this

 

Rule #2: Don't hurt the person you are toying with

 

They agreed fast that the game had no real point it was just them being idiots.

Hurting the people around them is not worth it.

 

“It’d be best that we only play with them, not hurt them.”

_That sounded worse than how I intended it to be._

 

Rule #3: It ends in heartbreak, don't let that heartbreak ruin your friendship.

 

The goal of the game (if you can call it that) was to see how fast they could make someone fall in love with them without catching feelings.

Assuming that someone does fall in love, one of the players must let them down easily.

 

Even if the other person is hurt, it’ll fade, and their friendship will resume back to normal.

 

Rule #4:   ABSOLUTELY NO FALLING IN LOVE!

 

Hyunjin threw that one in knowing that it’ll be impossible for him to feel romantic love to any of his friends.

Chan, on the other hand, has a history of falling in love easily.

 

“I have this in the bag.” Hyunjin proudly stated.

 

He actually did like Jisung a bit, but he will more than happily bury those feelings to win.

His best friend was a weak link, in his opinion.

“What’s the prize for winning?”

 

Rolling his eyes at how eager his friend seemed to be at breaking someone’s heart, Chan groaned.

“When I win, you’ll let me drive your car until the end of your senior year. If you win I’ll let you meet JJ Project at the studio I work at.”

 

As soon as those words slipped past his buddy’s mouth, he jumped to tackle him.

“DEAL DEAL! IM SO GOING TO WIN!”

 

                            [ɢᴀᴍᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛ]

[YES]                                                                   [NO]


	3. Confusion At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter update just so yall have an update.  
> I'll update again soon with a longer, more filling chapter :D

All Hyunjin thought about that night was his plan to win. There was an odd feeling in his heart though; if felt wrong for some reason. Each time he felt it would look at Chan and took a moment to think it over.

 

_I have to meet the JJ Project though. I'm such a huge fan of theirs. Surely my friends will understand._

 

When everyone arrived back at his place, Hyunjin decided it was the perfect opportunity to find a target. 

Target? Such a scary word for a stupid game.

 

He scanned the room. It felt like he was trying to analyze the future. Taking a deep breath, he tried to see who would be the simplest targets.

 

He caught Chan staring intently at Minho making a makeshift bed on the ground; Minho was off limits obviously if Hyunjin wanted to make it in his dance career.

Glancing quickly at Seungmin and Jeongin he immediately ruled them out as well. Even though this game felt as if it there were no morals attached to the rules, Hyunjin knew he couldn't mess with the youngest feelings and flirting with Seungmin would be like hitting on his own brother.

 

Staring off into space while in deep thought he hadn't realized that Woojin sat right beside him. Woojin lightly tapped his cheek bringing Hyunjin back to Earth; much to his dismay. 

"Chan told me what the idiotic things you two are doing." he whispered when Hyunjin looked at him in question. 

 

 _Woojin hyung_ is _out..._

_That only leaves 3 of my friends. Changbin and Felix could be simple enough... I mean Felix is a hopeless romantic. So is Jisung..._

_No! I can't._

_But why can't I? I don't have feelings for him._

 

"Pay attention to me," his hyung once again brought him back down to earth, "This is the game you are playing will not end well." He groaned. It kinda looked like he wanted to knock some sense into Hyunjin.

 

"Of course it will end well! I'll be able to meet my role models." At this Woojin glared at him, making him flinch a little. "It was Chan Hyung's plan!" Feeling like he was going to be hit he protected himself by throwing his best friend under the bus.

 

"Oh I know. No one else is stupid enough to make a plan like this up except him. But you are lacking some brain cells because you agreed."

Hyunjin nodded along, not really caring that his hyung just called him dumb.

 

"I don't need a brain to be a dancer."

Woojin lifted his hand as a threat, "You'll need your limbs though."

 

  * ~~Woojin~~
  * ~~~~Changbin
  * Felix
  * ...Jisung



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a Minsung Social Media Au based on Conan Gray's song crush culture, I'm currently working on one on my twitter.  
> Check it out if you are interest @EhhDepresseo  
> Love you guys <3


	4. Late Night Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before school and Hyunjin has already emotionally harmed one friend; while helping another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is lowkey a mess.

Loud shuffling is what woke him up, from what seemed to lasted only a few minutes of sleep. One glance at the window indicated that it was too early for him to even think about getting ready. The room flooded with a bit of light, as the shuffling person cracked the bedroom door to step out. As fast as the light seeped in, it quickly became dark once again in the room.Lifting himself onto his elbows, Hyunjin looking around the room.

Before the group could even make it to somewhere more comfortable to sleep, they ended up sprawling across each other on the floor. The last thing he saw before closing his heavy eyelids, was Jeongin covering everyone in blankets before snuggling up to Woojin and Felix. Hyunjin smiled fondly at the sight before tucking himself next to Jisung; knowing that he will not go cold through the night with him wrapped around him.

 

Wiping his face with his sleeve, Jisung groggily rolled to his side to look up at Hyunjin, "Why are you awake?" Hyunjin internally cooed at how adorable his friend looks. He pulled their shared blanket up onto his shoulders and whispered that he will be back, before following whoever left the room. Jisung started quietly whining about the sudden lack of comfort, reaching for Hyunjin; even though he didn't even look back once. Tired but now uncomfortable and sad, Jisung just rolled over and tried to ball himself in his blankets to keep warm. With no luck.

On the other side of the door, Hyunjin silently looked for whichever friend snuck out. He wouldn't be able to sleep without checking out if they were okay. Even if that meant he had to leave his pouty, cuddle buddy. (Much to his dismay.)

Peeking around the opened door, he squinted until his deary, blurry eyes became clear enough to make out the silhouette of his close friend, Changbin. He was hunched over the sink, scrubbing away at dirty dishes that the 9 boys had left to decorate the living room with filth. The dark headed boy seemed to be washing the dishes so violently, that his entire body swayed with each harsh scrub.

 

"Don't break my mothers nice plates, please." Hyunjin's voice was hoarse from the long day of screaming with his group of friends and rough from just waking up. The little clanking of plates and silverware being knocked into each other stopped, but his friend still had his body turned away from him and his hands were still submerged in the sloshing, soapy water.

Clearing his voice, he tried for another response. "Why are you awake?"

"I am stress cleaning."  _Clearly._

Hyinjin let out a small chuckle, "More like releasing anger, I swear one more scrub and you will break a cup." The joke did not seem to relax his friend in any way. If anything, it seemed to make him frown more. "Everything alright?"

 Stepping closer he could see that his friends eyes were red and slightly puffy, most likely from crying. Realizing that maybe talking everything out will have to come later, Hyunjin opened his arms and reached for the older male. When he stepped into his welcoming arms, as if it was a natural instinct, Hyunjin began to pat his back. _Like a mother comforting her child after they fell off a swing._

 

"Everything is fine.  'M just stressed because this time last year I was in bed, sooooo excited to walk to highschool with you all. So excited to tease Jeongin about begin new to the school... but... tomorrow..." a small sob fell from the distressed man, wrapped in Hyunjin's arms. 

"Shhh, it is okay Hyung... you will still be walking us to school. But this time, you will be able to hang out with the others at the recording studio. Instead of teasing Jeongin, you will get to tease Minho about working at the coffee shop." He rubbed his friends back with one hand and used the other to wipe away his tears.

 

Hyunjin pulled away from his friend, offering a bright smile. Turning off the light above the sink, he lightly nudged him back to the room. "Lets get some rest now. I promise you that in the morning, you will be grateful that you graduated."

 

Hand in hand, they both slowly tip-toed back into the room that was only illuminated by the street lamp just a few yards away from his window. As Changbin closed the door behind them, Hyunjin took a glance at his previous sleeping spot. Seeing that his cuddle buddy was back into ball form, he assumed Jisung fell back asleep. 

_That is good. I didn't want to be the cause of him missing some sleep._

Silently pointing to the empty spot next to Jisung, "Lets sleep there. Just make sure not to wake him."

 

A while later, Hyunjin found himself wrapped around his dark haired friend, using him as a pillow. Further away from Jisung then he intended. Being under two blankets and the body heat radiating off of his snoozing buddy made him warm in his usually freezing room.  _I am glad to have extra warmth._

 

Before slipping into dream world, Hyunjin hoped that everyone was warm and got good sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Jisung was still awake from when his cuddly buddy left him. Now, he was slightly shivering, uncomfortable and felt as if he was abandoned. He peaked over his shoulder to see Hyunjin and Changbin cuddling next to him and debated on joining. Feeling as if he was being to sensitive, he turned away and looked up at the window. Hoping the soft glow will somehow lull him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this website and I hope to improve. Please call out things that need to be fixed and I will gladly fix them.  
> Anyways, follow me on twt @EhhDepresseo  
> love yall <3


End file.
